


If You Could Fix Your Eyes On Me

by HanaritsuKrizza



Series: Endless Spell—AU where Mario and Ryuji are living together [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Toumyu RPF, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu, 刀剣乱舞 〜阿津賀志山異聞〜 | Touken Ranbu: Atsukashiyama Ibun - Mikasano
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, MarioxRyuji, Mitsumete Kurerunara by Kashuu Kiyomitsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaritsuKrizza/pseuds/HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: Mario reacts to Sato Kiyomitsu's famous hip thrust.





	If You Could Fix Your Eyes On Me

 

_**Title: If You Could Fix Your Eyes On Me (Mitsumete Kureru Nara)** _

_**Series: Endless Spell—AU where Mario and Ryuji and living together** _

_**Pairing: Kuroba Mario x Sato Ryuji** _

_**Summary: Mario reacts to Sato Kiyomitsu's famous hip thrust.** _

* * *

**...**

"Hey, Ryuji."

Ryuji spares Mario a gander before fixing his gaze back to the screen of his phone where he's reading comments and regards from fans at his SNS account. "Hmm?" he hums, just to indicate that Mario has his attention now.

" _Toukenai Mahou_... is amazing, right?" Mario says in an amused tone that's mixed with something strange that Ryuji can't quite decipher.

" _Toukenai Mahou?_ " he repeats and lowers his phone from his line of sight in favor of getting an eye-to-eye contact with the other. He finds, however, that Mario's gaze is glued to his own phone as he witnesses something that probably has to do with the aforementioned song. "What about it, asking it out of nowhere?"

"Ah, no... it's just that..." Mario trails, leaving Ryuji confused.

They are quietly lounging at their sofa before they have to go out for a schedule. Ryuji has a photo shoot somewhere a bit far away and Mario has a rehearsal planned in the next hour. But since the current moment is both their free time, they have decided to simply spend it like this—engaged in each other's company, though most of their attentions are being bestowed to their respective phones.

Nevertheless, the general idea is that just their presences alone can add to the factor of contentment even if they're not having a conversation. Besides, Ryuji feels pretty pleased at being petted in the hair.

While Mario is seating comfortably near the margin of the sofa with his back cozily reclining on the back rest, Ryuji is lying on the remaining space of the said furniture with his head being cushioned by a throw pillow that's positioned on Mario's thighs. Basically, Ryuji settles his head on Mario's lap as Mario's free hand caresses Ryuji's hair with so much tenderness and softness that's soothing for both his mind and soul.

Although after seeing _that_ something in his phone and getting intrigued by it, Mario's hand has stopped moving. So to stir him into motion, Ryuji asks, "Mario- _kun_? What's it?"

"Just... here, someone's posted different angles of Sato Kiyomitsu's hip thrust and it's amazing, it's blowing up the Internet." Mario's way of speaking has some implication of both pride and sulkiness and Ryuji takes notice of it. His tone is also significantly reluctant as though he doesn't want to continue with the topic.

"Ah that," Ryuji replies, thinks for a second as he gets back to his phone and adds, "it's nothing special."

Because while it's true that he remembers receiving overwhelming reactions from fans and friends alike with his  _Toukenai Mahou_  choreography, Ryuji is conscious that it really is not a big deal and it's only to be expected of his character. He's, of course, truly grateful that he's being loved by his and his character's fans so it's only natural that he should repay them with as much.

"No, no, it's really amazing, you know... But," Mario pauses again and not for the first time, Ryuji looks at him in confusion only to find that he's biting on his lower lip while his eyebrows are getting furrowed in an odd way. "Don't you think it's too sensual?"

Ryuji blinks, his own brows getting creased in puzzlement. "Huh?"

"I mean... you know, I mean, we don't know how other people sees it but this is for your fans, right? And it's kind of too seductive?" he says finally, even though it has taken him time and effort to compile his thoughts and make them understandable. The thing, though, is that Mario hasn't look back at Ryuji all through his quandary and his stare is sternly fixated on his phone like he's trying to dissect the media bits by bits.

Before Ryuji realizes what Mario's true concern is, he's pondering what has been said about his performance, he worries if it looks malicious to other, but then, after he eventually does, he internally smirks to himself and chuckles to the still-absorbed-to-his-phone Mario.

"Heh, Mario- _kun_ , are you possibly jealous?"

This causes Mario to glance at him as quickly as he perceives the question, his eyes widening a fraction and his mouth opening in a tiny circle. He blinks at Ryuji whose smile becomes teasing and mischievous with a glint in the corner of his eyes getting visible and apparent. "M-me? Am I jealous?" Mario asks before looking at the performance again.

Ryuji hears Mario murmuring things like,  _"Am I really getting jealous? There's no way, right? Am I actually jealous of your fans? Heh... Really?"_  which he only laughs at.

"Don't worry, Mario- _kun_ ," Ryuji states, getting back to where he has left off with his phone and hoping to abate whatever battle Mario has gone into, "that one is just for fan-service so it's for everyone to see. However, if it's for you, it's gonna be different. It'll be exclusively for your eyes only." He adds a touch of sultriness to it and gives it more impact so Mario can forget his silly jealousy towards the fans.

Mario stares at him in even more astonishment than before and simply gapes at him for a whole five seconds, Ryuji isn't looking but he totally can tell. Then, not long after, Mario's mouth slowly stretches into a smile as his eyes get more and more emotional and affectionate. "Ryuji..." he mumbles with a smile.

"Yes, yes, you love me, right? I know that already. Now get back to petting my hair, it felt nice," Ryuji simply finishes to prevent him from saying even more embarrassing things, but more importantly, he just wants to alleviate Mario's mood. After all, he can be seriously doubtful and insecure with Ryuji's affinity for him so the least that Ryuji can do is to provide him reassurance—that, and to flirt with him from time to time.

**...**

* * *

**_-KRIZZA-_ **


End file.
